fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erigor
' to Team Natsu in "The Shinigami Laughs Twice"}} Erigor was the strongest member of the former Eisenwald Guild. He became infamously known as the Shinigami (死神 Death God) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 This epithet of him was supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 20 Appearance Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark, he seems to lack eyebrows, has an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes are circled by dark lines, and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiralling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of an hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back, and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “''X''” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, chosing money over people's lives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one giving them; something which shows he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 15-16 He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, having casually injured Kageyama when he didn't get rid of Natsu Dragneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 and having left all of his guild behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-3 He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies", and also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, having spent time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Synopsis Lullaby arc Erigor ordered his guild members to secure Lullaby, a Magic death flute, so he could kill all the Guild Masters during their meeting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 19-20Kageyama returned with the flute as Erigor took over a train after punishing Kageyama for alerting flies of their motives. As Team Natsu found their way to Erigor, Erigor left and had his guild fight themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-16. While he prepared a Wind Wall to trap them in the train station. He had almost completed casting it as Erza Scarlet challenged him. Erigor quickly pushed her in the Wind Wall, trapping her inside before the fight could begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-14 After resting awhile, Erigor headed towards the Guild Masters' location. However, he was stopped by Natsu who was carried by Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 18-20 As the two began a battle of fire and wind, Erigor cast his Storm Mail spell which canceled all Fire Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 After Happy taunted Natsu to give up, saying that they should leave it to Gray to defeat him, Natsu went into a mad rage and defeated Erigor because of his flames' power strengthening, as fire sucked oxygen away, neutralizing Erigor's Storm Mail magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-20 According to police reports, Erigor escaped from prison unlike his other guild mates and hasn't been seen since.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, page 6 Oración Seis arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Erigor reappeared as an ally of Oracion Seis and blocked Natsu and Gray's path after they defeated all the members of Naked Mummy. He proceeded to fight Natsu, but was defeated shortly after, being knocked unconscious. His clothes are later stolen from him by the revived Jellal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 Magic and Abilities Oshibana Station wrapped in Erigor's wind.jpg|Wind Wall Wind_blades.png|Unnamed Wind Blades Erigors_tornado.jpg|Storm Bringer Stormmail.jpg|Storm Mail Wind_shred.png|Storm Shred Emara_Balam.jpg|Emera Balam Magic_wind_palm.jpg|Magic Wind Palm Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Erigor is a master of Wind Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at his will. He chose this kind of Magic as wind is, according to his own words, "capable of being sharp and unblockable", something that made it perfect for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself. Wind Magic does indeed grant Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: he is capable of giving his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving airy blades which he employs at mid-to-long range,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 7 of creating powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 13 and even of generating hurricanes of various scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-12 Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both his hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; however, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without the need to move his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. *'Wind Wall': Erigor is capable of creating a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it.It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful magic, as not even Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage and the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail, was able to escape it at all. Erigor casts this around the station to keep Natsu and the others captured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 This spell remained unnamed in both manga and anime. *'Wind Blade': Another unnamed technique, Erigor was shown moving his hands in a strange pattern before firing several blades of wind at his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 (Unnamed) *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using wind as a shield. His shield's defenses are enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. (Anime only). *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波''Bōfūha'' lit. Storm Wave): As an offensive technique, Erigor can fire tornadoes at his opponent which spin and cut them with wind blades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 12-13 *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣''Bōfūkoromo'' lit. Storm Robe) : One of Erigor's trump cards, he can create an armor of wind which not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power. Although the winds created by Erigor's Storm Mail can blow out fire Magic, Natsu was able to strip off Erigor's Storm Mail by heating the surrounding air with his flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 *'Storm Shred': While Erigor is using Storm Mail, he is capable of firing more powerful wind blades at his opponents. This attack was unnamed in the manga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 3 *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅''Midori Midori Jin'' lit. Green Speed): Arguably one of Erigor's most destructive spells, Erigor places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 6 Erigor is capable of killing enemies with this technique by slicing them into pieces; however, Natsu was able to survive even after being hit by Emera Baram.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 7 *'Magic Wind Palm:' Erigor slaps his hands and creates a huge wind wave. (Unnamed) Equipment Scythe: Befitting his Shinigami theme, Erigor's wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, which he usually carries around in his right hand, often resting it leant over his right shoulder or back. Trivia * Erigor's wanted poster can be seen in the omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 2 Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Ace